A generic medical-engineering coupling mechanism is familiar in the prior art, for instance from DE 44 25 705 C2. This known coupling mechanism is a component in an endoscopic instrument, so that the coupling socket is configured at the proximal end of the instrument and the coupling plug is a component of a second instrument that is to be connected with this endoscopic instrument. This known coupling mechanism consists of a bayonet coupling as well as a spring-loaded notching element by which the two components can be fixed against one another. This known coupling mechanism has proved itself extensively in practice; however, the structure with a bayonet coupling and a click-stop element is complex. In addition it requires a separate manual rotation of a rotary ring in order to fix the two components to one another.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to create a medical-engineering coupling mechanism of the aforementioned type, which ensures simple handling as well as a secure notching connection of the components that are to be joined with one another.